El tiempo cambia
by anti-fresas12
Summary: PxG: despues de 5 años Garu encuentra a Pucca, y se nota que no es la misma niña que hacia 5 años le dijo que la odiaba
1. TE ODIO

POR FIN un fanfic de Pucca (llevaba días pensando sobre esto X.X pero tenia flojera ToT)

ADVERTENCIAS: Pucca tiene 10 a 11 años igual que Ching, Garu y abyo tienen 12 a 13.

El tiempo cambia

Como todos los días en Sooga, Pucca buscaba a su amado, como no lo encontraba decidió buscarlo en el bosque. Busco y busco pero no lo encontró, hasta que lo vio entrenando con Ching y Abyo.

-Oye Garu, ¿sientes algo por Pucca?- pregunto de la nada Ching.

-Si Garu dinos- dijo Abyo con carita de ángel.

-Agh-Grullo Garu con fastidio al verse derrotado por sus compañeros.

-POR FISS-decían al mismo tiempo.

Lo que ninguno noto es que Pucca estaba escondida oyendo todo lo que decían.

-_¿Que sentirá Garu por mi?-_pensaba Pucca-_creo que él también me amara. _

Garu saco un pizarrón de quien sabe donde dejando a los otros 3 como: O.o

Garu empezó a escribir en el pizarrón: Es buena amiga y buena luchando **– **Pucca quería correr y besarlo, pero se contuvo, porque no avía terminado-pero es muy empalagosa, me acosa, me besa, y me abraza y nunca le ha importado, porque en lo personal odio, odio pero ODIO que me acose, edemas es fea y no me caí para nada bien-Pucca estaba llorando y sentía que Garu martillo y destrozo su corazón con cada palabra que dijo, pero su furia la embargo y corrió hasta llegar.

-HA SI PUS YA ME ARTE DE PERSEGUIRTE Y QUE NO ME AGAS CASO, TE E SALVADO MILES DE VECES Y HACI ES COMO ME PAGAS, INSULTANDOME, DEBERIAN QUITARTE TU RANGO DE NINJA PUES LO NINJAS AYUDAN A LA GENTE Y NO LAS LASTIMAN Y TU ME HAS LASTIMADO, E GASTADO AÑOS DE MI VIDA EN PERSEGUIRTE Y HASTA EL DIA DE HOY ME DOY CUENTA QUE ME ODIAS , PUS TEMBIEN TE ODIO ¡TE ODIO!-Grito Pucca lo MAS furiosa que avía estado en su vida

Garu, Ching y Abyo estaban sorprendidos porque Pucca avía hablado y le avía gritado todas unas barbaridades a Garu

-Puucaa rompiste tu voto de silencio- dijo Ching tan sorprendida que apenas podía hablar- pero solo pedias romperlo cuando dejaras de amar a Gar..

-Tengo que repetirlo otra ves- dijo Pucca furiosa- YO YA NO AMO A GARU ¡LO ODIO!, ¡LO ODIO! ¡LO ODIO! Ya no quiero volver a verte- dijo Pucca al momento en que le dio un golpe a Garu tirándolo al piso.

En ese momento antes de que alguien más pudiera intervenir Pucca corrió lo más rápido que pudo llorando.

**CON PUCCA:**

Pucca estuvo llorando toda la noche no quería hablar con nadie estaba dolida, destrozaba y triste. Pero tomo una decisión ese mismo día se iría, no podía estar en Sooga un día mas, entonces hiso una maleta y dejo una nota que decía:

_Queridos tíos:_

_E estado muy triste y no puedo quedarme aquí, no me busquen, estaré sola y por un largo tiempo pero no se preocupen estaré bien solo quiero que sepan que lo quiero y gracias por darme cuidados y amor. Adiós._

_Pucca._

**CON GARU:**

Garu se sentía mal por decir eso pero era la verdad, solo esperaba que no cambiaran muchas cosas y no haber herido a nadie (YO: Si CLARO no le hiso daño a nadie ¬¬)

**AL OTRO DIA:**

Los chef estaban preocupados por su sobrina, pues el día anterior Pucca avía llegado con los ojos llorosos y avía tirado a la basura todos sus poster de Garu, edemas eran las 10 de la mañana y no se avía levantado para perseguir a Garu.

**CON GARU:**

Garu estaba contento porque ¨esa chamaca revoltosa¨ no avía interrumpido su entrenamiento, tal ves por fin se consiguió un bosque y se perdió en el, pero por otro lado estaba desconcertado, pero no lo mostraba.

Llego al restaurante para desayunar, pero vio que los chefs estaban llorando al igual que… ¿Ching y Abyo?, eso lo dejo desconcertado, pero aun mas cuando Ching se le acerco y le dio una fuerte cachetada

-Por tu culpa Pucca se fue y jamás volverá-dijo Ching sollozando-como pudiste herir lo sentimientos de alguien que te ama.

-De que estas hablando-pregunto Garu con señas.

-Velo por ti mismo- dijo Abyo dándole una carta.

Garu leyó la carta y una lagrima se le escapo, subió la cara y vio como lo miraban con odio, Salo de corriendo de ahí y sintió como todos lo miraban, llego a su casa y lloro

-_porque, porque tuve que decir eso, PORQUE dije eso, ahora todos me odian, hasta yo me odio, ojala despierte y todo sea una pesadilla. _

Lejos de allí se distinguía a una silueta femenina que caminaba hacia ¨el bosque maldito¨ para formar una nueva vida.

¿Como les pareció?, a mi me encanto y estoy impaciente por subir la conti (que probablemente será dentro de mucho U_U) gracias por sequirme se los agradesco ^^

ADIOS


	2. Rencuentro y nerviosismo

Por fin LA CONTI enserio me sentía impaciente por esta momento (soy muy nerviosa) a si que porfa para dejarme satisfecha, muchos mensajes y favoritos

5 años

Han pasado 5 años desde que te fuiste, y aun no puedo olvidarte, 5 años de vida aburrida y absurda, 5 años de soportar la carga de saber que por mi culpa te fuiste, 5 años sin ti.

Era un día normal es Sooga, las personas tranquilas, pues sabían que ese día no tendrían que esquivar a cierta niña de 10 años que corría detrás de in chico de 12 años, toda esa rutina se avía roto hace 5 años.

Un chico de aproximadamente 17 años que vestía: unos pantalones y camisa negro, con un corazón rojo y se peinaba con 2 coletas. Entrenaba rutinariamente con su mejor amigo que a pesar de su falta de neuronas, compartían la misma edad

-Hoy es el día en que te venceré Garu-decía un chico que no avía cambiado apariencia ni personalidad desde los 12 años

-Hasta creas Abyo-decía Garu que hacia un año pudo romper su voto de silencio.

-Hola chicos-decía una chica con botas negras hasta la rodilla. Unas mallas blancas y una camisa japonesa larga de color morada, se peinaban con dos coletas sueltas y ya sin su gallinita- veo que empezaron sin mí-dijo la chica enojada.

-Es que no avías llegado-dijo Abyo nervioso, pues sabía como SU NOVIA actuaba enojada.

-No importa-dijo feliz- mejor empecemos

Así estuvieron entrenando desde las 7:00 am hasta el medio día

-He, Garu una apuesta- dijo Abyo.

-Te escucho-dijo Garu

-Si gano este último combate te adentraras 1 día completo al ¨bosque maldito¨-diciendo las últimas 2 palabras con aire de terror.

-Acepto-dijo muy rápido Garu (pues estaba seguro de que ganaría)

El combate estaba normal hasta que de la nada Abyo le metió una patada a Garu dejándolo inconsciente, Abyo corrió por un balde de agua fría, lo despertó pero también casi lo ahoga.

-Entonces gane-dijo Abyo.

-Ya lo se-dijo Garu fastidiado-bueno me tengo que ir por mi maleta para adentrarme en el bosque.

-Lo siento Garu sin provisiones-.

-Ash esta bien-dijo Garu derrotado y dirigiéndose al bosque.

Llevaba tiempo caminando, explorando y recogió varias frutas, pero de la nada empezó a llover, busco un refugio y para su suerte encontró una casa abandonada, se metió pero en el primer paso que dio adentro de la casa una red lo ato y quedo colgando del techo, y no alcanzaba su espada.

-QUIEN ES-dijo una voz femenina.

-Soy Garu, un ninja de Sooga, ¿podría desatarme?

-¿Garu-respondió la chica prendiendo un foco, en ese momento Garu quedo hechizado: la chica tenia el cabello a la cintura cortado en capas con un fleco de lado y unos hermosos ojos color almendra, se fijo en su físico y llevaba puesto: una mini blusa blanca, debajo de esta una blusa de reja, unos short que le llegaban a medio muslo color azul rey, traía unas sandalias azules (iguales a las de Naruto) y tenia los brazos y pantorrillas vendadas-eres tu?

-¿Te conozco?-le pregunto Garu.

-Hpm, mas de lo que quisiera-(eso sonó muy Sasuke ¬¬) de la nada saco una espada de su espalda y corto la red, haciendo que Garu cayera al piso.

-No me gusta repetir las cosas-dijo Garu fastidiado-¿TE CONOSCO?

-Pues se puede decir que hace 5 años que no te veo-dijo la chica-pero me puedes llamar Pucca

-Puuu… ¿¡PUCCA ERES TU!?-dijo Garu sorprendido y feliz, pero de pronto su expresión cambio a una triste- ¿aun me odias?

-Despues de 5 años ya no, pero de esos 5 años: 2 años y medio llore y te odie, después 1 año reflexione, y por ultimo 1 año y medio te perdone-dijo Pucca-y no quiero ser grosera pero ¿Qué haces aquí?

-A es cierto-dijo Garu ¿nervioso?-es que Abyo y yo hicimos una apuesta, el que perdiera se adentraría 1 día al bosque

-Y entonces… ¿perdiste?-dijo Pucca un poco incrédula.

-Si-dijo Garu

-Bueno si quieres te puedes que dar en mi casa-dijo Pucca a la ligera.

-¿Enserio?-pregunto Garu

-Si tengo un cuarto de huéspedes-dijo con una sonrisa tan sincera que hiso que Garu se sonrojara

-Situ quieres-dijo Garu otra ves sonrojado

-¿Porque estas sonrojado?-dijo Pucca señalando su cara

-Esss queque memojeconlalluvia-dijo Garu tartamudeando y sonrojado.

-Y ¿Por qué tartamudeas?-pregunto nuevamente Pucca.

-Puess yo…yo-¿¡_que le invento, que le invento_!?... _y a todo esto porque estoy desesperado buscando escusas_-creo que ya me enferme.

-También creo eso-dijo Pucca al momento que ponía su mano en la frente de Garu y que dando a dos centímetros de su cara, haciendo que Garu se pusiera rojo totalmente (YO: esta parte me quedo muy Naruhina) –iré por unos paños húmedos-dijo Pucca corriendo hacia otro cuarto dejando a un Garu-tomate al borde del desmayo

_-¿Sera que siento algo por ella?-_se preguntaba Garu

Pucca regreso y al entrar vio que Garu seguía en la misma posición en que lo dejo.

-¿Garu estas bien?-pregunto preocupada Pucca

Al no recibir respuesta lo tomo de la mano (haciendo que se sonrojara más) y lo sentó en una silla mientras le ponía un paño en la cabeza

-¿Pucca?-pregunto Garu al salir de sus pasamientos

-¿Si?-respndi Pucca.

-¿Quieres regresar a Saooga conmigo?

PORFIN acabe el segundo capitulo (y espero el segundo con ansias)

ADIOS


	3. Regreso

¡PERDON! me tarde porque mi computadora se descompuso ToT y se borraron todos mis archivos e historias, pero YA ESTOY DE VUELTA y mejor ya me callo y les dejo la historia:

* * *

EL TIEMPO CAMBIA

_-¿Pucca?-pregunto Garu al salir de sus pasamientos_

_-¿Si?-respondió Pucca._

_-¿Quieres regresar a Saooga conmigo?_

…

Pucca estaba en shock ¿Cómo Garu se lo pedía a la nada? Estaba confundida y un poco asustada

-Pucca ¿estás bien?-pregunto Garu al ver que Pucca no respondía-¿qué dices?

-Pero y ¿si Ching y Abyo ya no quien ser mis amigos?¿o si mis tíos se enfadan con migo?¿y qué tal si la gente no me acepta-respondió Pucca triste.

-¡CLARO QUE NO!-respondió Garu enojado-COMO SE TE OCURRE QUE LA GENTE NO TE ACEPTARA, TODOS QUE EXTRAÑAN MUCHO

-¿Estás seguro?-preguntó indecisa Pucca

-demasiado seguro-dijo Garu con dulzura

-Está bien-dijo por fin Pucca-afrontare todo sin importar nada- (YO: eso sonó muy Naruto) –pero ¿y cuando nos vamos?

-Que te parece mañana-dijo Garu

-Está bien-respondió Pucca

**A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE:**

-¿Estas lista Pucca?-pregunto Garu

-¡sí!-dijo feliz Pucca

Caminaron hasta llegar a Sooga, al llegar a la entrada todos se les quedaron viendo ¿Quién era esa sexi chica que acompañaba a Garu? Se preguntaban lo hombres, ¿Quién es esa "cualquiera" que andaba con Garu? Se preguntaban las chicas. Pucca al sentir la mirada de todos no pudo evitar sonrojarse, Garu asesinaba con la mirada a los chicos que babeaba por Pucca (no quiere admitir que le también la hiso)

Al entrar al restaurante lo chef vieron a pucca y en ese preciso momento supieron que era ella:

-¡PUCCA!-gritaron Dumpling, Ho y Linguini mientras la abrazaban tan fuerte que apenas podía respirar-VOLVISTE

Todos al oír que era Pucca se murieron (literalmente) ¿Cómo que esa joven era Pucca?

-Sí ¿pero dejarían de aplastarme tanto?-dijo con apenas con un suspiro porque no podía respirar

-Perdónanos Pucca-dijo tío Ho-pero estamos muy contentos porque volviste

-Yo también-dijo feliz Pucca-pero hay que agradecerle también a Garu porque él me dio la seguridad.

-No hay de que-dijo Garu

De la nada entraron Ching y Abyo corriendo

-¡¿ES CIENTO QUE PUCCA VOLVIO?!-grito Ching

-A aquí esta-dijo Garu haciéndose a un lado para que pudieran ver a Pucca.

-¡PUCCA!-grito Ching con todas sus fuerzas mientras casi la mata con otra mega abraso

-Guau no sabía que Pucca era tan bella-dijo coquetamente Abyo

De la nada Abyo había hecho un hoyo en el techo y estaba a 23 metros del restaurante, todo gracias a un golpe que le dio Ching

-No te preocupes-dijo calmadamente ching-estoy acostumbrada a eso

-Si tú lo dices-dijo preocupada Pucca

-No puedo creerlo dos impresiones en un día-dijo Ching cansada

-¿Como que dos impresiones en un día?-pregunto Pucca

-Pues veras mi madre viene de visita mañana

-¿MAÑANA?-dijo Pucca

-Si-dijo Ching feliz-y le quería contar de mi noviazgo con Ab…

En ese momento entro Ring Ring, cuando se percato que una chica estaba cerca de Garu corrió y se colgó de su cuello

-Hola mi vida-dijo chillonamente-¿y quién eres tú?

-Soy Pucca-dijo Pucca sin mucho ánimo de ver a su enemiga _¿cómo que "mi vida"?_

-La esa niñita de pacotilla que acosaba y MI NOVIO

-¿Tu qué?-pregunto incrédula de que Garu fuera novio de Ring Ring

-Como lo oíste-dijo triunfante Ring Ring-es mi novio y no te la acerques o te las veras con migo

-Descuida-dijo Pucca tranquila intentado disimular que en su interior quería llorar-solo somos "AMIGOS"-entonando la última palabra con dolor, gesto que solo lo notaron Ching y Garu

Garu también se sentía mal de que Pucca solo lo tomara como un amigo pues estaba seguro de que sentía algo por Pucca

-Y vámonos MI terroncito de azúcar-dijo Ring Ring

-Quiero estar solo-dijo fastidiado Garu

-Ash como tú quieras-dijo enojaba Ring Ring

Cuando Ring Ring ya se había ido:

-Bueno yo ya me voy-dijo Ching-te veo mañana

-Claro Ching-dijo Pucca

-Bueno creo que también me retiro-dijo Pucca

Cuando Pucca estaba a punto de irse…

-Oye Pucca-le grito Garu

-¿Si?

-Te gustaría cenar conmigo-dijo sonrojado Garu

-Lo siento Garu pero tengo cosas que hacer y arreglar-dijo Pucca-mejor mañana en el desayuno ¿sí?

-Está bien-respondió Garu triste-pero sin falta mañana

-Sin falta-prometió Pucca

-Adiós-

-Adiós-

**Con Pucca:**

_-El gesto de invitarme a cenar fue lindo pero es novio de Ring Ring-se repetía mentalmente Pucca -pero aun así ARE TODO PARA CONQUISTARLO_

**Con Garu:**

_-la invite a cenar y no acepto, tal vez ya no le guste -se decía a si mismo Garu-¿Qué estoy pensando? yo se que le gusto y ella me gusta ARE TODO PARA CONQUISTARLA_

Y con ese pensamiento los 2 enamorados se fueron a dormir

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? Estoy fascinada con esta historia y no descansare hasta terminarla (o tal vez si)

ADIOS


End file.
